Amy's Confession
by Celticgirl84
Summary: Amys first confession, a lent story
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Commander in Chief

In this fic I am assuming that the first family are catholic.

**Amy's confession**

Although Amy was sitting in class, she was paying no attention to what Miss Campbell was saying. Instead she was focused on going home because today was Pancake Tuesday. And Grandma made the best Pancakes in the world. She was hoping to tuck into them when she got home. She knew she would have chocolate chip pancakes, Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes, which she would decorate with icing sugar so some were Mickey Mouse and some were Minnie Mouse. Se could have jam on them, or maple syrup. Her mouth was watering just thinking about it. Suddenly she was snapped back to reality with Miss Campbell hitting her ruler against her desk.

_Miss Campbell: Amy, I have called your name 5 times. You were not paying attention._

_Amy: I was really, honest Miss._

_Miss Campbell: Very well Amy, what was I just talking to the class about._

Amy tried to think, she had no idea, she looked at the blackboard to see if anything had been written, and then to the book in front of her, to see what she was reading last.

Miss Campbell opened Amy's subtraction workbook to the correct place.

_Miss Campbell: I was explaining tonight's homework assignment, I want to see it from you tomorrow, I also want you to write 150 times "I will pay attention to Miss Campbell," and bring it back signed by your Mom or Dad._

_Amy: Or Grandma?_

She put on her little smile, hoping Grandma could sign it, she was much softer than her parents.

_Miss Campbell: Very well, or your Grandma._

Miss Campbell had written a short note explaining Amy's behaviour in her homework book next to her assignments for that night. When Amy got home from school, usually her Grandmother, but sometimes her Daddy, or occasionally her Mommy, would go through the homework for the day with her, to make sure she did everything she was suppose to and understood it.

Amy gave her book to Kate when she got in.

_Amy: Grandma, can we have pancakes first, please._

Kate smiled down at her,

_Kate: Why not, lets go to the kitchen._

Kate set Amys book down on the coffee table and headed to the kitchen so Amy could have her pancakes before the twins were home from school.

_Kate: So Amy, have you decided what you are going to do for lent tomorrow?_

_Amy: Well I have decided, I want to give up school for the 6 weeks._

Kate laughed at her Granddaughter.

_Kate: Good try, but that's not an option, do you know your mother asked me the same question when she was your age._

_Amy: Well, I guess I'll have to give up chocolate and candy._

Mac knew her mother would have made pancakes today, and she, like Amy had a sweet tooth. She also knew Amy would be home from school, so she decided to make a quick trip to the residence. She walked past the coffee table with Amy's homework book. She decided to take it to her daughter, so she wouldn't forget she had to do it. Mac opened the book and saw the note from Amy's teacher, which said the child had not been paying attention in class and had lines to write in addition to her normal homework. She walked into the kitchen with the book behind her back.

_Mac: Good afternoon, how are the pancakes?_

_Amy: They taste so good, Mommy._

Kate got another plate for her daughter and put a variety of pancakes onto it.

_Kate: Amy has decided to go off chocolate and candy for lent, that was her second choice, she wanted to go off school first._

_Mac: So Amy, how was school today?_

Mac was giving Amy every chance to tell her about the lines, and the note, but the child was not paying attention to her, just paying attention to he pancakes.

_Mac: Amy, I asked you a question._

_Amy: Sorry Mommy, what was it?_

_Mac: How was school?_

_Amy: It was good Mommy. We did subtraction in math today._

_Mac: Do you have much homework?_

_Amy: Just a little. Grandma said that I can have my pancakes first._

_Mac: Yes, but then I think you should go to confession, you do know lying is a sin._

Amy looked at her mother with a guilty look in her eyes.

_Amy: I'm sorry, Mommy._

_Mac: When you go to school, you know that you have to pay attention, now I want you to go upstairs to you bedroom and start your homework assignments._

_Amy: But Mommy, there are still lots of pancakes._

_Mac: Well, if you were good at school, you could have had more._

_Amy: But I have got 20 addition problems to do, and 10 sentences, and I have to write 150 times, "I will pay attention to Miss Campbell." Mommy, can you tell her that she's not allowed to do that?_

_Mac: Amy, your teacher gave you a punishment at school, and that means a punishment at home, too, you know that. So go to your room and do as I have asked. And tonight you are to go straight to bed after dinner with no desert._

Amy stood and looked at Mac. She could deal with going to bed early, but the no desert part would kill her. She stuck her bottom lip out and started to cry. She wasn't really crying, she just wanted Mac to think she was. But Mothers always know these things, so Mac simply turned to her daughter and said.

_Mac: Amy, that is enough of this, go and do what I have asked and you will go to see Father Michael before dinner. It's about time you went to confession again._

Amy had made her first confession last year and she would make her first communion after Easter. Mac had already bought her the most beautiful white dress.

Amy turned around and went to her room. Three hours later she had finished. Amy decided to go and look for her parents so they could sign her homework off. She found them in the kitchen, but stood at the door eavesdropping on them.

_Mac: So Rod, what are you going to give up for lent?_

_Rod: All things sweet._

He pulled Mac close to him and gave her a kiss, his hands roaming all over her body.

_Mac: Well that should suit. I'm going off sex, so you wont be getting any of this sweetness._

Mac smiled at Rod, and he gently slapped her bottom

_Rod: Don't be such a smart ass._

The two of them laughed and Amy stood at the door thinking that must be such a funny joke. She decided wouldn't it be funny if she went off sex for lent, too. It must be like going off sweeties, but she didn't know what it was, so she probably could still eat candy corn.

Mac and Rod stood in the kitchen kissing, until Amy made her presence known to both parents.

_Amy: I finished all my homework, can you check it and sign it, please._

Rod took the book from his daughter.

_Rod: Did you learn you lesson? Will you make sure you pay attention to your teacher now?_

_Amy: Yes, Daddy._

Rod counted how many times Amy had written her lines, and counted 148.

_Rod: You need to write it two more times and then I will sign it._

Amy did as she was told, even though her hand hurt. She gave it to Rod, who signed it before he took her in the motorcade to church to go to confession.

_Rod: Can you remember what you say to the priest?_

_Amy: Yes Daddy. But I don't want to go._

_Rod: Why not? This means that God will forgive you for lying to Mommy and for being naughty at school._

_Amy: But……_

She couldn't think of any good reason why she shouldn't go to confession, other than she didn't want to go

When Amy got there she went into the confessional box and gave the appropriate introduction. When the priest asked what her sins were, she told him.

On the way out, Amy said something cheeky to Rod. So he turned her around and they went straight back to confession.

She got into the box and again started her little speech.

_Amy: Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It's been…_

She looked at her watch before continuing.

_Amy: Two minutes and thirty-five seconds from my last confession._

_Father Michael: And what could you have possibly done in the past two minutes, my dear?_

_Amy: I said a bad word to my Daddy before we got into the motorcade_

The priest now knew the child he was talking to was Amy Calloway. This, of course, would have no effect on they way he would treat her, even though he was good friends with her parents.

_Father Michael: Well Amy, let's say another our father for penance, and I'm hoping that you will be better behaved during lent, after all that is when Jesus scarified a lot for us_

Amy left the little box and sat on the pew. When she was finished Rod took her home, the family had dinner, and Mac followed through on Amy's punishment of an early bedtime and no desert, to much protest from the youngest Calloway child.

The next day at school, the priest came to visit the children. There would be a special service held in the assembly hall where all the children would be given ashes on their foreheads. Once the ceremony was finished, Amy's class went back to the classroom. Father Michael visited Amy's classroom for their weekly visit. He asked each child in turn what they would be giving up for lent, the majority of children answered, "fizzy drinks" or "candy." But when Amy's turn came she said,

_Amy: Well, Father Michael, I plan to give up sex._

_Miss Campbell: Amy, please go and wait in the cloakroom outside._

Amy stood and walked to the cloakroom, it was only the naughty children who got sent out. She wasn't normally a naughty child so she was a little scared.

Eventually it was recess, and while the rest of the children played, Amy was taken back into the classroom, where she, Father Michael and Miss Campbell all sat down.

_Miss Campbell: Amy, do you understand what sex is?_

She thought about this, and no she didn't. But she was scared to say that, in case her teacher said she hadn't been paying attention again.

_Amy: Yes._

Her answer was very confident, which worried Miss Campbell and Father Michael.

_Miss Campbell: Amy, I have to call your parents into class. Tthat's really something you shouldn't know yet. Where did you hear that word?_

_Amy: I heard my Mommy and Daddy say it. Mommy told Daddy she wasn't going to have sex anymore, so Daddy hit her. _

The priest and teacher's face turned more severe. They could not believe what they were hearing from this child: the First Gentleman hitting the President?

_Father Michael: Amy, has your Daddy ever hit you?_

_Amy: No, but he sometimes tickles me._

_Miss Campbell: What about your brother and sister? Has your Daddy ever hit them?_

_Amy: No._

_Father Michael: Does he hit your Mom often?_

_Amy: No, it wasn't like he hurt her. It was just a little joke. Daddy then said Mommy was a smart ass. And then they kissed, on the mouth, with their tongues. It was gross!_

_Miss Campbell: Did they know you were watching?_

_Amy: No, I was eavesdropping on them. Daddy said he was going off all sweet things and Mom said she was going off sex. So if I go off sex too, it means I can eat all the other kinds of candy, because Mommy loves candy like me, maybe even more than me._

Both the teacher and Father Michael realized that this was all a big misunderstanding. But Miss Campbell would still have to contact the President and First Gentleman about their daughter's misperceptions about sex.

Later that day just before Amy got home, Rod got a call from Amy's teacher. She explained all about the little misunderstanding. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. He apologised to Miss Campbell. When he told Mac, she could not stop laughing. She found the entire situation hilarious, apart from her daughter's eavesdropping and her misunderstanding of sex. She decided that tonight might be the appropriate time to tell her daughter a very watered downed truth about sex. Boy, would Amy be in for a rude awakening!

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

I decided that I would write another chapter to this story, it's mostly dialogue

Once again, I do not own Commander in Chief

Amy was sitting in her room finishing her homework, she was worried that her school would call her parents, but she didn't understand exactly what she had done wrong, just that it was something she shouldn't have.

Mac had decided that she should talk to Amy about sex, after her misunderstanding that day; she walked to her daughter's room, and sat on the bed.

_Amy: Hi Mommy, I just finished all my homework, can I have some of Grandmas pan cakes now_

_Mac: its ash Wednesday remember, you can only eat breakfast, lunch and dinner_

_Amy: Oh, I forgot, stupid day_

_Mac: That's enough Amy, do you remember what we talked about after Church last week, Jesus sacrificed a lot, now we are only asking you to not eat sweets for a few weeks, and to eat a only main meals and no meat for 2 days._

_Amy: OK, Mommy_

_Mac: Honey, your teacher called me today, he told me what happened when Father Michael was at school_

_Amy: Am I in trouble_

_Mac: A little, you know its wrong to eavesdrop, don't you?_

_Amy: I just overheard you, I couldn't help it_

_Mac: But, you didn't understand what you heard, did you_

_Amy: No Mommy_

_Mac: If you don't understand something, then what have I told you to do_

_Amy: I should have asked you_

_Mac: Amy, I'm going to tell you something's, which you may not understand at first, if you have any questions, then I want you to ask me first, OK_

_Amy: OK, Mommy_

_Mac: You overheard Daddy and I talking about something, can you remember what it was_

_Amy: Sex, I think it's like some kind of candy_

_Mac: No honey, Sex is something that a man and woman who love each other do. It's something that adults do, to show that they love each other_

_Amy: Like kissing, when you kiss with tongues I mean_

_Mac: Yes, but Sex is special, because when a man and woman have sex, they can make a baby._

_Amy: I thought God decided when a husband and wife would have a baby, and he picks if it's a boy or girl. That's what Abigail told me her Mummy told her._

_Mac: For a man and woman to have a baby, they have to fertilise and egg. Every woman is born with thousands of little eggs inside her, when a man and woman have sex, these eggs are sometimes fertilised, and they take 9 months to develop into a baby_

_Amy: But how do you fertilize the egg, to make seeds grow you need to water them, is it like that_

_Mac: Its like this baby, When__ a mother and father make love, they lie next to each other, very close, kissing and hugging. The father's penis gets very hard and he puts it into the mother's vagina. This feels very nice to both of them, and it is a special way to show each other how much they love each other. Liquid called semen comes out of the father's penis into the mother's vagina. If the time is right, the mother will have a little egg, so tiny you couldn't even see it, inside of her uterus. If the liquid from the father's penis meets that little egg, a baby will start to grow in her uterus._

_Amy: That's disgusting; I'm never ever having a baby_

_Mac: Sweetie its not, I promise that when you are bigger, a lot bigger, it will feel very nice, but you have to remember that sex is something that you should only do with someone that you love very much. And only when you are old enough to feel comfortable with it._

Mac thought this would be a good time to stop the conversation, this was a lot of information for a little girl to take in, she thought she had maybe done the wrong thing, but she knew younger kids were told this kind of detail, and she had read a book about the subject, that is where she took the main explanation from.

_Mac: Honey dinners almost ready, is there anything you want to ask me about what we just talked about?_

_Amy: How old do you have to be to have sex?_

_Mac: Where we live, you legally have to be 16, but in some other places its different ages?_

_Amy: Do you have to be married?_

_Mac: the catholic church and in lots of other religions they think you should be, but people do it before they should_

_Amy: Have Becca and Horace did it_

_Mac: Do you remember when you took your sisters diary last year, and you came across the word virgin_

_Amy: Yes, Daddy told me what it meant; he says it means someone who is always good, like Jesus' Mom, but Beccas Bad sometimes_

_Mac: That is kind of what it means, but it also means someone who has not had sex_

_Amy: but how could Mary be Jesus Mommy if she was a virgin_

_Mac: Because, God chose her to be Jesus Mommy, that's why they are both so special_

_Amy: Mommy, can I have dinner now, I'm hungry_


End file.
